Annie/Estratégia
Habilidades * A força de como mago vem de sua boa fase de rotas com , que permite que ela dê last-hits sem gastar mana, e o grande potencial de dano em área de e . além de aumentar sua defesa, é uma forma conveniente de carregar sua passiva . * Durante a fase de rotas, utiliza para dar o último golpe em tropas, já que o custo de mana é devolvido e o tempo de recarga é reduzido pela metade. Utilize-o para rapidamente carregar . * Ativar sua passiva com permite que atordoe diversos alvos em uma área, porém, sua curta área de conjuração torna díficil e arriscado acertar o combo nos alvos certos. ** é sua única forma de controle de grupo, deixando vulnerável a iniciações enquanto não estiver carregada. * Durante a fase de rotas, é importante achar um bom equilíbrio entre guardar para atordoar campeões inimigos, e utilizar suas habilidades para manter um bom farm. * Quando voltar à base, utiliza e para carregar sem gastar mana. * Você pode se aproximar um inimigo com apenas 3 cargas de para parecer vulnerável, e então utilizar logo antes de ou . Isso também permite que você quebre o com uma habilidade mais fraca antes de atordoar o inimigo (em especial com ). ** É uma boa estratégia para atrair e entar atordoar inimigos em baixo de sua torre. * é a forma mais segura de ativar em um único alvo, já que é uma habilidade direcionada. ** Pode ser melhor utilizar para atordoar inimigos, já que seu efeito é quase instantâneo, enquanto tem um tempo ed deslocamento até o alvo. Por outro lado, é mais fácil errar se a distância foi mal calculada. * Não confie apenas no para te manter vivo. Seu dano não é tão alto, em especial se o campeão inimigo tiver roubo de vida. * pode ser controlado segurando a tecla Alt. Itens * Por ser um mago, se beneficia principalmente de poder de habilidade, redução de tempo de recarga, e aumento da mana máxima e regeneração de mana. Porém, como suas habilidades possuem relativamente baixo alcance, é importante itens defensivos, como vida, armadura e resistência mágica. * pode facilmente acumular mana em itens como ou . * é um ótimo item para , pois a vida e área de efeito da lentidão permite que a aura de de dano de aplique lentidão constantemente, tornando Tibbers ótimo para perseguições e kiting. ** Isso, combinado com podo ajudar em lutas extensas, já que a aura de causa dano mágico constante. * é ótimo para como um item puramente ofensivo, pela alta taxa de Poder de Habilidade. * é uma boa opção para quando o time inimigo possuir muito dano mágico. Além de conceder resistência mágica, contribui para seu burst, com aumento do poder de habilidade e aura de redução de resistencia mágica. Como nenhuma de suas habilidades excede o alcance de 700 da aura, ela faz uso de todo o potencial do item. * Como o alcance de é bem curto comparado a outros magos, podem ser uma ótima escolha para poder fazer roaming em outras lanes ou perseguir alvos. * and its build paths, and can be viable options for providing a slight increase in mobility and an extra burst on autos or chasing potential respectively. **Note que tem um alcance alto para seus ataques básicos, e que combinados com o curto alcance de suas habilidades torna particularmente fácil de usar. * pode ajudar no temido combo de iniciação e ao reduzir o tempo de recarga dos feitiços de invocador. Suporte * é tradicionalmente jogada como um campeão de rota solo, ela também pode ser utilizada como suporte agressivo. A combinação da alta duração do atordoamento de e alto alcance de ataques básicos tornam uma grande ameaça, mesmo com poucos ítens. ** Porém, não possui muita sustentação. Campeões com muito Poke, como , , , e podem facilmente atacar Annie de fora de seu alcance. * Como você não estará dando útimo golpe em minions, carregar não é tão simples como suporte. Dado o baixo custo de mana, deve ser usado para garantir que esteja pronto sempre que possível. * é um bom item para , já que ela pode facilmente conseguir o bônus de ouro com o longo alcance de seus ataques básicos. O efeito ativo de é uma ótima forma para alcançar seus alvos para utilizar seus combos, ou apenas ganhar tempo até que ela consiga carregar para maior controle de grupo. Itens Recomendados Jogando Contra * Todas as habilidades de causam dano mágico, e portanto, qualquer forma de resistência mágica vai mitigar significativamente seu dano. ** oferece um escudo de feitiço, negando uma habilidade de . Sua resistência mágica e vida tambem ajudarão a sobreviver o burst de , enquanto possívelmente bloqueia a iniciação de . ** é uma alternativa barata que permite especificamente retirar o atordoamento ao invés de uma habilidade. Porém, não irá prevenir o dano. * Não subestime a aura de dano de . Quanto mais tempo durar a luta, maior o dano que você irá receber dele. ** Evite focar o quando atacar . tem muita vida e dano, e matar matará junto. Focar permite que o mate com suas habilidades enquanto ela é ignorada. *** Porém, não ignore completamente. Seu dano de ataque e aura de dano pode facilmente colocar uma luta à favor dela se permitir que ele te ataque livremente. ** Alternativamente, utilize ataques e habilidades á distância para matar enquanto se mantém fora de alcance das habilidades de , já que provavelmente será mais fácil de matarat . ** é considerado uma tropa, e portanto e habilidades que funcionam apenas em tropas ou monstros (como e ), também funcionam nele. * Fique atento ao efeito visual que indica quando esta carregado. ** Não seja enganado pela falta de cargas de , ela pode estar com três cargas e utilizar para acumular a quarta carga rapidamente. ** Como restaura a mana quando utilizado para dar last-hit em tropas, tome cuidado caso ela esteja usando auto-ataque nas tropas. Ela provavelmente possui três cargas em e está esperando que você inicie um confronto. * funciona de forma similar a . Cuidado ao atacá-la se estiver usando um campeão que depende de ataques básicos. ** Pode ser díficil ver o efeito visual de se estiver ativado. * Apesar do longo alcance dos ataques básicos de e seu atordoamento, as habilidades de Annie possuem curto alcance. Sendo assim, magos de longo alcance, como , , , e , e atiradores com longo alcance como , e podem facilmente Annie de usar suas habilidades de forma efetiva. * Se houver uma Annie no time inimigo, evite que seus aliados fiquem muito próximos uns dos outros, dado que pode utilizar + de forma inesperada, atordoando todo o seu time.